


Baño

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bueno esto es muy MUY viejo... Me pregunto si alguien reconocerá alguno de estos one-shots..., Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brevísimo one-shot del capitán de la Décima División y su teniente tomando un baño.





	Baño

**Author's Note:**

> Primer one-shot publicado originalmente el 3 de mayo de 2009. Está subido tal cual fue escrito, sin ninguna modificación.  
> El único fin de esto es archivarlo y, tal vez, reescribirlo junto a los otros.  
> I feel old.

-Lo lamento pero los niños deben ir con un adulto-

-¿Ni...Niño?-

-¡Entonces nos bañaremos juntos!-

El apellido de su teniente resonó por todo el lugar y a varios kilómetros a la redonda; como solía pasar cuando sucedía algo relacionado con ella.

_-_Media hora después_-_

El vapor del lugar lo mareaba, y a ella le encantaba. Cómo dos polos opuestos pueden llevarse bien, no se sabe; pero lo que sí se sabe, es que a pesar de todas las consecuencias que eso conlleva, capitán y teniente de la Décima División son capaces de llevarse más que bien si ponen algo de esfuerzo. Claro que él jamás lo admitiría y ella nunca se daría cuenta (tal vez).

-Matsumoto... El trabajo aún está pendiente y llevamos veinte minutos aquí...-

-Ay capitán deje de hacerse tanto drama ¡Relájese un poco!-

La mujer miraba a su capitán que, al estar sentado, sólo podía ser visible su cabeza, lo cuál era agradecido: avisaron que había un gracioso que ocultaba las toallas de cualquier shinigami que se encontrara en las termas y ellos sufrían las consecuencias... Junto a otros tantos shinigamis más. Así que estaban lo suficientemente alejados el uno del otro para no verse desnudos pero tampoco sin quedar fuera del campo de visión del otro.

-¿Cómo rayos puedo relajarme sabiendo que más de una pila de papeles están esperando ser firmados, para los cuáles seguramente me tendré que quedar despierto hasta muy tarde?- Inconscientemente, un par de burbujas salieron de su boca; clara indicación de que refunfuñaba.

Ella río, él volvió a refunfuñar aunque la risa de su teniente era contagiosa.

-¡Bien! ¡Si no le molesta capitán, pediré una botella de sake!-

De acuerdo, eso no era contagioso ni mucho menos gracioso.

_-_ Un par de botellas después _-_

-Capitán ¿En serio no quiere un poco?-

-Matsumoto, no consumo alcohol y si lo hiciera no sería tan tonto como para beberlo en un ambiente tan pesado-

-Usted es el pesado capitán...-

-Tenemos que hacer todo el papelerío desde hace una hora Matsumoto-

-¡Pero relájese capitán!-

-Ahora-

Ella hace morros, él se sonroja pero no se distingue, hay mucho vapor.

-¿Cinco minutos más?-

Refunfuña de nuevo, ella sabe que es una afirmación; no se sabe cómo, pero ambos parecen ponerse de acuerdo mutuamente a pesar de que siempre hay algo que les molesta en cualquier tema. Con Hitsugaya: La vagancia de su teniente. Con Matsumoto: La seriedad ‘tiempo completo’ de su capitán.

-De acuerdo capitán, usted gana, acabemos con este baño-


End file.
